1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to laser beam generating apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to a device for removing from a monochromatic laser light beam broadcast along a predetermined optical path any directional deviation inherent therein, and for stabilizing the output power of the monochromatic laser light beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, commercially available lasers are not sufficiently stable for their inclusion within complex laser light visual display training systems. The laser light beams broadcast by such lasers are generally unstable from the standpoints of beam directional deviations, and output power fluctuations. This, in turn, results in the severe distortion of any visual image generated by the aforementioned laser light visual display training systems such that the ability of these visual display training systems to be incorporated into realisitc battlefield training situations and the like is greatly impaired. In addition, when multiple lasers are incorporated in a visual display training system, there is an overlapping of the images broadcast by each laser such that the visual image generated by the visual display system is severely distorted.
There are available a variety of devices to correct the directional deviation inherent within the monochromatic laser light beams emitted by most lasers. Such devices include Brewster window chillers, pure gas purges, and the like. However, the devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of design complexity, expense necessary to modify a laser so to incorporate the aforementioned devices therein, and beam directional accuracy. In addition, some lasers cannot be modified to incorporate such devices therein.
Generally, light regulation circuits have been incorporated within commercially available laser to correct for the output power fluctuations inherent therein. However, such devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of design complexity, and power fluctuation elimination efficiency.